Now And For-Almost-Ever
by Chaos Ride
Summary: Paris was, of course, beautiful. Alec is determined to make this trip as memorable and meaningful for Magnus as it had been for him.


Paris was, of course, beautiful. Extravagant, the true city of romance at it's finest. They had seen the sites and spent most of their day at the Eiffel Tower, and Alec was sure this was the happiest he had been in forever.

Magnus had seen Paris before, had probably seen all of France before, and Alec was determined to make the trip as memorable for him as it had been for him.  
He was almost thankful they hadn't had time to go past heavy make out sessions, because it made everything Alec had planned all the more significant. Because, there in  
Paris, the city of love, Alec planned on giving his virginity to Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec was practically buzzing with excitement on the elevator ride up to their room, nervous energy practically sparking around him. Magnus had obviously picked up on it, and kept glancing at him out of the corner of his heavily outlined eyes.

The door had barely clicked shut before Alec was kissing him, deep and searing. Magnus reacted almost as though he was expecting it, immediately taking over the kiss and pressing the other against the door.

Alec wasn't even sure what he was expecting of sex. He had heard people talk about it, but just knew it was supposed to feel good. If it felt good enough it had led empires to ruin, he was willing to let Magnus be his damnation.

So, clothes came off quickly, and skin touched skin. Not for the first time, but it felt all the more amazing with the promise of more to come.

They ground their erections together and Alec was quickly losing his mind to the haze of pleasure.

Magnus smelt of something heady, like incense, and the familiar burnt-sugar smell of magic, and something else, something simply Magnus, impossible to describe. His hand twisted in colorful, spike hair at they stumbled towards the bed, all exploring hands and tongues and passion.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked breathlessly, catlike pupils blown by lust.

It took no thought, really, because he had already decided what he wanted, leaving him to nod and yank Magnus onto the bed with him.

Assured of Alec's consent, Magnus resumes kissing him breathless with vigor, hands working at the waistband of his old, worn out jeans, his own skinny jeans already down to his thighs from before. He soon popped the button and yanked their underwear down at the same time with apparent ease. There was an awkward shuffle as they pulled away to kick off the last of their clothes, boxers and briefs joining pants on the floor quickly.

They fall right back into the kiss as soon as they're both naked, the shadowhunter's hands drifting to stroke at the expanse of torso, uninterrupted by a belly button, soft and tan beneath his calloused hands.

Magnus pulled away again and, before Alec could protest or properly chase the kiss, started kissing his throat with fervor. Normally, he would focus his attention there, having already found all of Alec's sensitive spots with ease long ago, but then he simply stopped for a visit before moving onward, steadily down, pausing to lather his nipples in small, cat-like licks. Alec was a panting, blushing mess.

He was obviously skilled and well versed in the art of sex. Normally, Alec would have been jealous that the immortal learned from someone else, dipped his tongue into someone else's belly button, sucked a hickey on someone else's hip bone before his, but instead was just glad that they were there together.

Magnus kissed and nipped at his thighs, hands hot beneath the bends of his knees, forcing Alec to lay completely on his back, feet up in the air.

"Mag-"he panted, needing and wanting, but not knowing what to even ask for. His boyfriend, however, seemed to understand, as he surged forward, hands being replaced by shoulders. He pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to his cheek, hands pulling them apart and bringing his face between the globes, tongue sliding past the ring of muscle quickly.

Forget panting and blushing, this was turning Alec into a gibbering mess, moans and whimpers sliding past his lips with no permission from him, mouth agape in pleasure. It felt better than anything they had done before, the tongue inside him feeling like liquid heat as it lapped and massaged his walls, and he was so heard he was afraid he might burst.

He was completely mindless when the warlock pulled away, wiping at his mouth with a smirk.

"The noises you make." He whispered, voice sounding reverent and husky.

He snapped and a bottle appeared in a shower of blue sparks. He flipped the cap and poured it on his fingers. He recapped the bottle one handed and tossed it to settle against Alec's side.

Green-gold eyes met blue as he reached down to push the finger in, slow and steady.  
It felt weird, larger and firmer than the tongue, and there was a burn to the added stretch. It didn't feel amazing, but it wasn't unbearable. The finger started moving, out and in again, curling and exploring. A second finger was added and the burn increased. They spread and pushed farther, curling and brushing something that sent tremors up his spine and drawing a pleasured cry from his throat.

A third joined and abused that spot, over and over, drawing moans and mewls of frustration, pale hips working back against the fingers desperately. When Magnus pulled away, Alec opened his eyes, which he didn't even remember closing, and whined.

He reached for the bottle again, drizzling it on his hand before reaching to rub the lube on his leaking erection, bottle hitting the floor with a 'thump'.

"Ready?"

Alec nodded, legs spreading farther of their own accord.

Magnus began to push in, watching for any hint of pain or discomfort in Alec's expression

He was much bigger than his fingers, but Alec was a shadowhunter, trained to work through pain, and found that the stretch was uncomfortably painful when he tensed up, but manageable when he forced himself to relax.

He took several steadying breaths, as Magnus continued to push in, carefully and slowly until he was fully seated.

And he stopped, practically shaking with the control to not immediately start thrusting. It had been more than a fair amount of time since he had done this, surely, and it was evident in the tightening in his groin. Alec shifted, rolling his hips experimentally, eyes rolling back some when the burn turned into pleasure, adding to the heat already pooled low in his belly. He did one more time before Magnus started thrusting, deep and precise.

Sex felt better than anyone had ever described, Alec realized, gasping and moaning despite not being able to catch his breath. Or maybe he couldn't catch his breath because of the moans, but it didn't really matter.

He definitely wasn't going to last long, either, too many wonderful feelings at once for the first time to have any hope of that.

It apparently didn't matter how long he lasted to Magnus, who was already speeding up his thrusts, the bed banging against the wall from their force as one hand dropped to fist Alec's cock.

He hit his prostate with one of his thrusts, and the scream it tore from Alec was filled with ecstasy, nearly sobbing at the over stimulation, which left him seeing stars.

A handful more thrusts and Alec came all over their stomachs and Magnus' hand, throat aching with the noise that he made, expression wrecked and lost to euphoria.

He felt as his boyfriend- lover now- shoved in to the hilt and came as well.

He decided, staring at the ceiling after all the aftershocks passed, that he definitely didn't regret his decision.


End file.
